


When the War is Over

by salvatorebloodlines



Category: Until Dawn
Genre: don't know if it counts as graphic violence but none the less i tagged it just incase, first one shot so it is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorebloodlines/pseuds/salvatorebloodlines
Summary: "When the war is over, don't take enemies, don't take enemies for friends"





	When the War is Over

**_So this is how it ends no worlds left to avenge_ **

Hannah loses her footing, Beth follows. Beth and Hannah are falling, it happens almost in slow motion but still they're falling, Beth can feel it, she felt the land go from under her feet, she felt the twig snap as she and Hannah fell, she felt the wind biting her skin as they fall into the darkness. It seems like an eternity before they first hit the rocky walls, but they hit. Hard. They scream out in pain. Beth is dizzy, she can’t see much, she is falling to fast but too slow at the same time. Her vision blurs, from tears, from being dizzy, from being in pain, from her rage, she doesn’t know and it doesn’t matter. She reaches out for Hannah on the way down but can’t feel her nearby, she wonders if she is okay, wondering if she feels the same as Beth, wondering if anything can heal her broken heart.

**_All the talk of fire and brimstones gone and now we'll make amends_ **

The fire they saw on the way there was the last thing on Beth’s mind right now, if that pyromaniac burnt down half the woods, she didn’t care right now, she needed to help her sister. Halfway down her thoughts turn to Hannah, how their so-called friends played such a cruel prank on her sweet, naive twin. If they survived this fall, boy was she going to make them pay, no one gets away with hurting her sister. Forgiveness may happen in the future but the distant, distant future, she could not forgive them so easily for hurting her dear sister. If anything she would freeze them out. And Josh, poor Josh was probably worried out of his mind, their older brother was always so protective of them, he would probably be pissed off beyond belief. She could only imagine what Josh would be saying to them, what he would do. Was he looking for them? Did the group even bother to wake him up?

**_And all the talk of worlds we have to conquer_ **

She thought about how they would never get the chance to do anything they would want to. Travel abroad with the gang, (not like she would want too much anymore after tonight), graduate college, move out, getting married (Hannah as her maid of honour of course), having children, grown old with Hannah and Josh and her friends around her. Nothing. All because of one stupid mistake they may never see the light of day again. Might never go home again.  Might never experience life again. Her hope was running down the drain. There are so many what if’s running through her head? What if she never saw Josh again? What if the last time she saw him he was passed out? What if Hannah survived alone? Would she be okay? What if Beth survived alone? How would she cope? She could never lose Hannah. Her mind flashes back to the time she had lost Hannah at a carnival it was the worst few hours of her life; filled with her and Josh calling her sisters name until their throats hurt, Beth panicking because Hannah was her responsibility, Josh calming her down even though he was freaking out on the inside since he was in charge of both of them and their parents would flip if anything happened to them.

**_We will fight again when the war is over_ **

Beth began to think of positive thoughts, they would get out, and they had to. Beth had to make sure Josh was alright, that Hannah was alright, she had to get revenge for her twin. Beth would make sure they would be okay. She had to make it, had to hold on, had to get out, had to protect her family. She smiled in her mind, thinking about her life, the times she spent with Josh, Hannah, Sam. Everyone. She thought about how she may never get those moments again, but she pushed those thoughts away and focused on Hannah. She would have called out to her sister but she couldn’t stop screaming and wailing in pain. After what felt like an eternity they hit again. This time Beth didn’t cry out, Beth didn’t open her eyes, nothing crossed her mind. That last thing that she felt was a snap. The last thing she saw was Hannah and then darkness.

**_Don't take enemies don't take enemies for friends_ **

****


End file.
